The XXX adventures of David and Melanie
by SilverDragonRanger09
Summary: Melanie and David from my iGet it Universe have some fun dirty sexy fun


**A/N: What's up iCarly lovers it is I the one and only SDR back with a new concept. Since you loved my gangbang fic I have decided to try a series of Melanie and David stories. And yes this is XXX so if it offends you LEAVE now lets get started**

* * *

**A Night At The Strip Club**

David pulled his dreads into a ponytail and checked his shirt making sure the buttons were open just enough to show off some of the tattoo on his chest. "Mel sweetie what's taking so long," he yelled to his girlfriend. Girlfriend? David thought until last Christmas where David had organized a gangbang for her which included himself. The two had merely been very close step cousins who had sex. But now they were a couple a couple that enjoyed a very interesting hedonistic sex life. Sex life that included many pastimes one of which was attending the local strip clubs in which ever city they were at the time. And since they were in South Carolina tonight would be Liquidz in Columbia. A well known black strip club in the area. Not that the two discriminated because of race Liquidz they found had better looking dancers and it didn't hurt that much like her fondness for black men Melanie had the same fondness for black women as well. But with Melanie as well as with David big tits and a big ass go long way no matter the race.

"Baby seriously what's taking so long," David said not noticing Melanie slink up behind him.

"Nothing baby just wanted to make you wait," Melanie said wrapping her arms around David from behind and kissed his neck.

"Tease," David joked, "Now let me see the outfit."

"Ok," Melanie said walking in front of her boyfriend to show him her dress giving a little twirl. "You like?" she asked.

The outfit if it could be called that consisted of very small tight pair of low rise cut off shorts; that if Melanie had cut them anymore they would've been a blue denim thong seeing as her ample ass was hanging out the back a bit. A black and pink tube top that had to be at least a size and a half too small. Evidenced by her breast straining to break free. Her outfit was rounded out by the black knee high Chuck Taylor boots with pink laces.

"Yeah but are you dancing or watching," David asked jokingly as he took Melanie into his arms.

"Well I do plan on going up and down a poll in the club but not one made of metal," Melanie said in seductive voice as she leaned up to kiss David.

"Umm lets go," David said breaking the kiss.

"Yes lets I wanna get a good seat up front," Melanie said as she walked out towards David's car.

"I know you do," David said following his girlfriend.

* * *

The gold flakes in the emerald paint of the 1983 sparkled in the night. As the car floated high atop the twenty six inch gold hundred spoke rims down the road. The music bumping in the sound system. Melanie's head bobbing up and down on David's dick. The insatiable blonde had lasted all of ten minutes in the car before taking David's eleven in a half inch manhood in her mouth. Bobbing her head in time with the music.

"Umm baby I love your mouth," David moaned as he tried not to swerve the car thanking god he'd sprung for the tinted windows

"Ugh I know you do ," Melanie said licking the tip of David's dick before taking the whole thing back into her mouth.

"Shit!... so who do you want to see tonight!," David moaned.

"Hmm Queen Bee she has an ass to die for," Melanie said licking and stroking David's cock.

"I'll say you spent like an hour with your face and tongue buried in it," David said feeling Melanie tug at his balls a bit.

"Umm, you're one to talk…. You spent like two hours fucking it," Melanie said stroking faster on David's member.

"Ugghhh! What about Zuri," David said his climax almost at its peak.

"Ummm Yess the tongue on her!," Melanie moaned jerking David faster flicking her tongue against the flared mushroom head of David's dick.

To say that David and Melanie had been regulars at the club would be an understatement. In fact the two had reputation and were well known for journeying into the club's V.I.P room for a private dance that ended up with one or both of them seducing and having their way with one of the dancers. And recalling the names and memories of their conquest David could hold back no longer

"UGGH I'm gonna cum!," David growled his climax at its edge.

Melanie quickly locked her mouth onto David's member and sucked rapidly as David's cum shot into her mouth. Tasting the furity salty taste of her lover's seed. Swallowing every last drop. "Ummm strawberry banana," she said smacking her lips at the taste.

"Thanks love now clean your mouth we're here," David said pulling into the parking lot of the club.

"Goody," Melanie said wiping her mouth of the excess cum.

Once the car was parked Melanie pulled the thousand dollars emergency cash David kept in the glove box out. Stuffing two hundred in the crotch of her jeans giving the rest to David to add to the cash already in his wallet. Amazed at the money her boyfriend slash cousin made merely selling bootlegs and knock off clothes. Once situated Melanie and David walked across the lot David's arm around her shoulder. Melanie's outfit drawing the attention of the guys in the lot as they walked to the head of the line to get in.

"Big Tank," David said greeting the large black well muscled bouncer with a Mohawk. Who at six, six and half was almost a full two inches taller than David.

"Dave Mel," Tank said shaking hands with David and giving Melanie friendly kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Tank. Like my outfit," Melanie said giving a twirl to show herself off.

"That I do," Tank said smiling "Your normal table by the stage is taken moment but ther is another open just as close."

"Cool, cool let the girls and the bar know we're here," David said smiling his cocky smile.

"Will do," Tank said getting his radio and calling into the club. "Oh and Dave by the way my grandmamma loved your singing in church last Sunday," he said as David and Melanie walked in the door.

"Tell her thanks for me," David said as he and Melanie walked through the door.

"If only those nice little old church ladies knew what a freak and a pervert that sweet David Brown really is" Melanie teased as they walked to their table.

"The pastor's daughter knows, So does his wife," David said as he pulled melanie's chair out for her.

Once they were seated and the waitress brought them over their usual drink orders. A glass of Ciroc mixed with sprite for Melanie and a jack and coke for David. Neither David or Melanie were much on drinking alcohol the drinks themselves were more for appearances. No more than a few sips being consumed by the end of the night. After a toast the two lovers relaxed and began to enjoy a night of dancing.

After about an hour or so of watching various dancers doing various poll tricks and exposing themselves to music. When as B.O.B's latest song _Head Bandz_ began to play and they saw her. Skin the color of honey mustard , long wavy black hair with alburn that stopped in the middle of her back. A black and grey candy skull on a vine of vine of red flowers going up from right above her left knee up her thick tone thighs to the left cheek her large round thick ass. Her large but firm D-cup breast incased in a white fishnet top with long sleeves that showed her tone stomach and belly button ring. Her ass devouring her y-back cut side g-string. Her stage name was Duchess and as Melanie and David locked eyes with her and took in her full lips they knew they would have her.

"Look at the ass on her. Girl's got an ass like Pinky," Melanie watching as Duchess swung around on the poll and dropped into a full split making one as cheek clap at a time.

"I know! And them titties," David said as Duchess took off her top facing the crowd taking her top off giving the crowd their first full view of her nipple rings and tattoos of stars on her shoulders.

Duchess then rolled herself into a handstand and made her ass shake and clap with her legs spread as money rained down on the stage. Before rolling onto her stomach crawling to the edge of the stage and rolling on to her back kicking her legs out. Planting her feet and humping the air opening and closing her legs showing off the puffy lips her sex barly covered by the small g-string. As she rubbed her body erotically before placing her leg behind her head.

"Damn flexible," Melanie said.

"And her pussy is phat," David said " We're fucking her right now."

"Yay!," Melanie said her eyes lighting up like a child with new toy. "Daisha!," she called to the waitress.

"Yeah Mel," Daisha said

"The girl on stage Duches how long has she been working here," Melanie asked .

"A few weeks maybe a month," Daisha answered.

"Does she know about or reputation," David asked knowing of strippers tendencies to talk about their conquest.

"What about your rep that you're two eighteen year old kids with fake ID's that let them drink and you two fucked every girl in this club," Daisha said.

"Not every girl we haven't bedded you," David said with a cocky smirk.

"That's cause my husband the owner of this place would kill you," Daisha said matter of factly. "Go to the V.I.P and wait for her I'll send word to the back."

"Thanks," Melanie said as she and David stood up from the table. "Oh and here," she said pulling the two hundred from the crotch of her jeans. "Make sure no one comes in."

"Done," Daisha said as David and Melanie ejourned to the V.I.P room.

* * *

After waiting about twenty minutes David and Melanie saw Duchess enter the room wearing a shiny sky blue Y-back G-string bikini and white heel stiletoes. In the lights David and Melanie could see she had oiled her body as well as changed her clothes. She was also carrying a folded piece of paper that she placed in David's hands

"What's this?," he asked as _Turnt_ by The Dream began to play.

"Those are my STD test results ," Duchess said taking her bikini top off and flicking her tongue ring at David and Melanie as she began to dance.

"So you've herd about us ," Melanie said looking over the test results with David.

"Umm hmm and I know you two always have these girls sprung and you never pay for your private dances and I plan to be the first to make you pay," Duchess said as she slowly began to take off her thong.

"So you really think you're that good?," David said showing his own tongue ring and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Oh I know baby I know" Duchess said as she crawled naked to the couch where David and Melanie sat.

"Well enough talk lets see what you got," Melanie said taking off her tube top.

Duchess crawled between David's legs and began unbuckling his pants and pulling them down. "Oh my damn," she said as David's half hard member flopped out and smacked her in the face.

"Well show me what you got," David said shrugging his shirt off

Duchess smirked and took him into her mouth and began bobbing her head up and down David's shaft making him moan and throw his head back. Seeing the look of lust on her boyfriend's face Melanie leaned over and kissed him deeply.

"How's her mouth baby?" Melanie asked breaking the kiss and slinking off the couch.

"Ughh amazing!," David groaned placing his hand on the back of Duchess's head.

"Umm good but I think she needs some attention of her own," Melanie said as she crawled behind Duchess. She then spread her thighs and ass cheeks starring at her sex and puckered asshole. She then plunged her tongue in and licked from her clit to her anus.

"OHHHHHHHHHH SHIT!," Duchess moaned feeling Melanie's tongue move along her most private areas as she stroked David's steel hard cock. "OHHH FUCK SHE'S GOTTA TONGUE!," moaned as Melanie's skillful tongue penetrate her pussy. "AHH FUCK RIGHT THERE!" she screamed as Melanie's index and forefinger worked their way into her ass.

"Sounds like somebody likes it up the ass," Melanie said taking her mouth momentarly taking her mouth away from Duchess's pussy

"Also sounds like someone didn't know who they were fucking with either," David said in a cocky tone. "You won't this dick don't you?"

"YESSS GIMMIE THAT DICK!," Duchess yelled.

David stood and kicked off his shoes and jeans. "Get on the couch doggy style," he said giving Duchess a smack on the ass as she got positioned. He then drove his entire length into her sex.

"AHHHHHHHSHIT GODDAMNNNN!," Duchess screamed orgasming instantly. "OH GOD FUCK…..YOU BIG DICK MOTHER FUCKER! FUCK THIS PUSSSY!," she cried as David started pounding away at her.

"UH HUH I KNEW YOU WEREN'T READY BITCH! I KNEW YOU WEREN'T READY," David grunted hammering away at her sex

"AHHHHHHH….BIG SO BIG!," Duchess groaned her second orgasm approaching.

Melanie not content to just watch the show crawled between David's legs to the point where he and Duchess were joined and took his swinging balls into her mouth and began sucking them making David moan louder. She then shoved one hand down the front of her shorts and began frigging her own clit While using her free hand to do the same to Duchess's clit.

"UGHHHHH FUCKKKKK I'M GONNNA CUM AGGGGGHHHHHH," Duchess screamed as she threw her self back into David's stroke making her as clap. Her climax fast approaching.

"Cum bitch!, cum on my man's dick," Melanie groaned fingering Duchess's clit more agressivly as she shucked her shorts.

"FUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCK MEEEEE SHHHHHHIIITTT!," Duchess screamed having yet another orgasm her body slumping forward.

David not wanting to waste anytime. Wrapped his arms around Duchess's waist and rolled her into the reverse cowgirl position. Making Duchess bend her knees so they were on the couch and bounce on his dick. "YEAH GIMMIE THAT PUSSY GIMMMIE!" David said thrusting up into her.

"AHHH YEAH NIGGA YOU LIKE THAT TIGHT PUSSY DON'T YOU!," Duchess moaned.

"UGHHH YOU TALK TOO MUCH!," Melanie said hoping up on the couch standing with her legs on either side of David and Duchess. "NOW EAT MY PUSSY!," Melanie said grabbing the back of Duchess's head and shoving her face into her vagina.

Duchess no strager to girl on girl sex began lapping away at the blonde girl's pussy. Her lust clouded mind in overload. The young stripper had heard the stories of sexual prowess of the couple. About how they'd brought many of the dancers to their knees with crippling orgasms. How one night they had made three girl pass out from orgasm. She had believed them to be fables somewhat. Stories some of the other girls in the locker room had told her to tease her. And when she had gotten the call on the interclub phone that David and Melanie had requested her for a dance she had hoped to best the two nymphomaniacs. And make them reach climax first. But here she was on her way to her third climax bouncing up and down on what by far was the biggest cock she'd ever had inside her; tasting the sweetest pussy she'd ever eatin.

"UGGGHH YESSS! YESSS! YESSS!," Melanie moaned humping Duchess's face her own climax on its way. "YEAH EAT THAT WHITE PUSSY!"

"YEAH CUM ON HER FACE BABY CUM!," David roared sensing his lover was at her peak.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE," Melanie screamed as she squirted in Duchess's face. "EGGH FUCK ME!" she grunted as Duchess moaned her climax into her pussy.

David lifted Duchess of his dick and laid her on her back one leg dangling off the couch. Melanie then positioned herself on all fours and began fingering Duchess her face inches from her clit. "OHHH DAVID!," Melanie moaned as David entered her from behind before beginning to lick suck and nipple on Duchess's clit.

"OHH SHIT MEL YOU"RE SO FUCKING WET!," David moaned his own climax fast approaching as he fucked away at Melanie's cunt.

"UMMM," Melanie moaned as she had mini orgasm her major one around the corner.

"AHHHHH NO MORE AHHHH SHIT I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE," Duchess screamed her forth orgasm coming fast

"CUM BITCH BUST THAT NUT RIGHT IN MY GIRL'S MOUTH," David roared straining not to cum.

"NO NO MOR I… EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYY," Duchess cried out her forth orgasm hitting her like a bullet train her body convulsing.

"UGGGGGGHHHH CUMM AGAIN BITCH!," Melanie moaned as she squirted yet again .

"AGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGAGG," Duchess moaned as her fifth orgasm hit making her simultaneously squirt for the first time and pass out.

"OHHH MEL I'M GONNA CUM!," David roared unable to hold off his climax any more.

"CUUMMMM ON MY FACE!," Melanie screamed as climaxed.

David pulled out as Melanie dropped to her knees and opened her mouth. "UGHHH MELANIE!," he roared as jerked his cock and coated Melanie's face in his spunk getting some in her mouth and hair.

Melanie licked her lips and sucked the last of his cum from his dick. She then pulled away and scooped what landed on her cheeks and chin up with her fingers and sucked them clean. Then looked at Duchess's passed out limp body on the couch as she rubbed the rest into her skin. "Pour thing she's won't be able to move let alone dance,"

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Welp that's chapter one hope you enjoyed it SDR OUT**


End file.
